To Fall In Love Again
by Deathday1313
Summary: 'Takano-san, why haven't you come yet? Where are you?...' 'No! I can't ask him for help! I said to myself that I would never fall in love with him again...' Takano is faced with the biggest shock of his life, and soon disappears and is nowhere to be found. Onodera is now alone, and faced with the biggest decision of his life. But he can't make that decision by himself, or can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I decided to make a new fanfic! And just so you know, I didn't really give away much spoilers lol. And this story will progress quickly, because inspiration is left and right now! :D But enough of my blabbing! I MUST DEDICATE THIS TO SOMEONE!**

**Thank you so much to **white . affection **for allowing me to use her idea from her fanfic: To Object as a new story of my own! I really owe you one! :D (just take out spaces from the username lol)**

**This begins to take place a few weeks after Onodera had gotten discharged from the hospital, so in shorter terms, it takes place after the latest chapter of the manga lol. So if the manga updates and stuff, this will become an ABRIDGED SERIES basically. Anywho, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Oh btw, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi updated before! :D It gave me so many feels ;-; Okay lol, now, onto the story! (This is kinda like a prologue, the real drama begins in the later chapters)**

* * *

Everything was going fine in Marukawa. The newly refreshed editors had just passed through hell week, so everything well once more. Now it was already night, and only two of the Emerald editors remained on the floor.

"Ah, it's getting late, I should head home soon." Onodera muttered before leaning back in his seat. Soon after shutting down his laptop, he got up from his seat and grabbed both his coat and bag.

"Oi, Onodera." The emerald-eyed man halted to a stop in his tracks before slowly turning around.

"What is it now?" Onodera gave a small glare to the other man besides him in the whole department.

"Why are you going home?" The editor in chief, Takano Masamune, asked as he brushed off the glare that he was being given.  
"I'm going home of course, you should go home too Takano-" Onodera cut off his words. _Crap, that's right, he lives next to me! Oh man please don't go home!_ Onodera thought pleadingly to whoever was up there.

"Ah, good idea Onodera, how about we hold hands whil-"

"I did not mean any of the sort!" Onodera turned red.

"Ah, you sure?"

"110% sure! Sorry, I'm really tired, so I'll go on ahead, good night." Onodera turned on his heels before exiting the floor. Not soon after Takano too packed up and grabbed his coat to leave. _I better hurry; the last train will leave soon. _Takano thought to himself before closing all of the lights and heading towards the elevator.

* * *

**ON THE TRAIN**

Onodera sighed contently, glad that Takano hadn't followed him home. _Uwah, I can barely keep my eyes open, come on, just a little more…_

"…_The doors are now opening…careful of your step…_" Onodera snapped awake at the voiceover.

"Crap!" It wasn't long before the brunette ran out of the train before the doors closed.

"Whew! Close one." Onodera puffed before walking the rest of the way home. _Oh yeah, I forgot to collect the mail this morning, might as well do it now before I forget. _As he entered the apartment complex he and Takano shared. Grabbing whatever was inside his mailbox, something that caught the man's eye fell onto the floor. He grabbed it. _It's a letter…from Mom?! _Onodera hastily opened it, and looked over it silently whilst making his way to his apartment.

_Ritsu,_

_I haven't seen you since you were with An-chan at the hospital. I would like to have a chat with you, but my schedule is pretty busy, how about we set a date and time?_

Onodera slowly closed his door and threw his coat and bag onto his bed.

_Could you meet me on March 27? Might as well celebrate your 27th birthday! Quite the pun right?_

Onodera sighed at his mother's jokes, they didn't seem funny at all, though he did remember uncontrollably laughing at her jokes when he was a young kid.

_Let us meet at the mansion, your father's been wanting to see you as well ever since you quit you job at Onodera Publishing. We want to see how independent you've been without us! Don't keep us waiting!_

_Your mother._

"Mannn, what's with that lame 'your mother'?" Onodera literally jumped through the ceiling at the voice right behind him.

"T-Takano-san! Are you some shape shifter or something?!" Onodera ran to the other side of his apartment.

"Well have you ever heard of locking your fucking door so no rapist comes in?" Takano muttered irritably. Onodera blushed in embarrassment on how stupid he was.

"Well sorry! And thank you! Now, if you will, get out of my apartment." Onodera pointed to the door. Takano crossed his arms and stood there.

"W-Well?!"

"Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss?"

"HAH?! SINCE WHE-" Before Onodera knew it, he was pushed against the wall with Takano's lips on his.

"So noisy, jeez." Takano moved back nonchalantly before heading towards the door.

"Well, at least I got my goodbye kiss. Bye-bye." Takano spoke quietly before closing the door behind him. Onodera took the liberty of immediately locking the door so no intruder would enter, especially Takano.

"God that bastard." Onodera grumbled before heading straight to his bed and flopping unceremoniously onto it.

* * *

**Yup! Done! Quite short yeah? But don't worry! This will help me update faster! I hope to see you soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! I have no idea what to say in this author's note at all lol.**

**But I still want to give heaps of credit to **white . affection **for letting me do this! (Yes, I think you will see this in every chapter lol)**

**This chapter will do a huge timeskip, like all the way to March 3****rd**** hehe. :3 And this is still a prologue thingy, but not to worry! The real stuff will begin soon enough!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_Ah man…I know it's the end of another hell week but I can't help but feel dead inside…_Onodera groaned as he shuffled over to the fax machine.

"Snap out of it." Onodera shivered at the instant contact of a cold can against the back of his neck.

"H-Hey! That's cold!" Onodera turned around to see Takano holding a can of black coffee, two in fact.

"You looked like a zombie, so I thought this would work." Takano threw the can to him.

"Well please don't give me any surprises of any sort! Why not try asking me instead?!" Onodera followed Takano who was heading back to the department.

"Cause if I did, your face would shrivel up like a prune and then I wouldn't take you seriously." Takano answered dryly.

"WELL that is your fault!" Onodera countered back.

"How long will it take for you to realise that I do everything that you asked me to then you start throwing tantrums like a little baby?" The brunette glared instinctively at Takano before realising what he had meant by 'your face would shrivel up like a prune'.

"Well, it's not like you need to follow me, you're not my servant you know." Takano sat on his chair and his files on the computer.

"You think I'm your little servant? For your information, I'm not. But I rarely do a lot of things for one person, so maybe it must be out of lov-"

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT LOVE!" Once Onodera yelled out that statement, all of the Sapphire department came through and flooded the Emerald department.

"Take cover! They're coming!" All of the Emerald workers except for the 'Maiden Club' ducked underneath their desks. One of the women came up to Takano.

"Takano-san!~ Would you really do all of that because of your affection for Onodera-kun?~" Takano and the others continued working, except for the target of affection who was gaping at the state of the department.

"Of course, he would even do it for me, since we're lover-"

"NO THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! TAKANO-SAN AND I ONLY A WORK RELATIONSHIP! JUST A WORK ONE!"

"Ehhhh? You sure Ricchan? I have a work relationship with Takano-san but he would never do anything of the sort!~" Kisa replied as he swivelled around in his chair.

"COMPLETELY SURE! NOTHING PERSONAL AT ALL!" _OI! Takano-san! This is your fault! Don't just stare at the computer! _Takano took a sip of his coffee before he began typing again.

"But we've heard rumours about you walking with Takano-san to and from work! And you even live in the same apartment complex!~" _I am seriously going to freaking move._

"That just was complete coincidence! Nothing more than that!"

"You know Onodera, we might be tied by a red string of fate-"

"NOT AT ALL!" Onodera glared a million daggers at the smug Takano.

"OIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE?!" All of the Sapphire department could slowly turn to see a furious, exhausted, orange-haired woman.

"THE GREAT AKIKAWA YAYOI FINALLY GAVE ME HER STUPID MANUSCRIPT! NOW GO BACK AND FIX IT!" The women could only obey as they dispersed from the Emerald department. The rest of the workers emerged from underneath the table and gave a sneaky glare to Onodera.

"Why are they glaring at ME?" Onodera muttered bitterly as he slowly sank into his chair. _But for some reason, that name…Akikawa Yayoi, where is that from?_

"Um, Mino-san?" Onodera leaned closer to the smiling man.

"Hm, what is it?" Mino whispered back.

"Who is Akikawa Yayoi?"

"A BL novelist. Her editor is the one with the orange hair, Aikawa Eri. Maybe Yayoi-sensei went past her deadline." Onodera scrunched his brows in confusion at Mino's answer.

"I know Aikawa-san, she replaced me as Usami Akihiko's edito-"_ You can't be serious, the Great Usami Akihiko…IS AKIKAWA YAYOI?! _Onodera wished he never came to that conclusion.

"Really? You worked for Usami Akihiko?"

"Uh, yes, he was the author I worked with most of the time." _Before I moved to THIS department..._

"Oi, quit babbling and get to work." Mino nodded, smiling, while Onodera could silently grimace.

"It's all your fault that all of this happened…"

"In actual fact Onodera, you're the one who yelled 'of course it's not love' loudly enough to let nearly the whole building hear it." Takano replied bluntly. Onodera mumbled incoherent curses under his breath as he trudged off to the restroom to calm down.

* * *

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"Good afternoon Emerald department!" Everyone bowed to the senior managing director of Marukawa Shoten, Isaka Ryuuichirou.

"Ah, Isaka-san, good afternoon." Takano acknowledged him before reverting his gaze back to the manuscripts in his hand.

"Hey, is Nanahikari around here? I'd like to chat to him~" Isaka leaned against the table near Onodera's seat.

"Ah, no, Ricchan left for the restroom a few moments before, so he might be there." Kisa spun around in his seat.

"Oh wait, Ricchan's back!~" Kisa cheered as Onodera entered, with his right hand over his stomach.

"Omedetou Nanahikari!~" Isaka congratulated as he wrapped his arm around Onodera.

"Omedetou…? What for?" Takano glanced up from his manuscripts again to see Onodera completely perplexed about the whole situation.

"Ehhhh? You don't know?! Your father told my father about it and apparently you are already aware!"

"I still don't understand, what did my father tell your father?" Takano slightly gripped the papers in thought about the situation.

"Ehhh…then I suppose you should pay a visit to your parents!" Isaka gave Onodera a small look before leaving.

"Well, keep working hard! I'll see you all at next week's meeting!" Isaka waved before departing. Onodera moved the thought to the back of his head as he continued to work on a new proposal, but he could feel a hard stare pointing down to him but he dared not to look.

* * *

**AT NIGHT**

"Good work everybody!~ See tomorrow!~" Kisa waved before running off to wherever he needed to go to. It was already close to midnight as they all finished the work for today. But once again, Onodera and Takano were the last ones to leave. The brunette continued to type away at the computer, completely ignoring the other person in the room, but one thought kept popping into his mind.

"_Ehhh…then I suppose you should pay a visit to your parents!"_

_What did he mean by 'visit my parents'? Was it because of the letter sent to me a few weeks ago? _Onodera checked the calendar next to him. March 24th.

_Mother said that I should meet her on the 27__th__, that's three days– no, two days left before I go back to the mansion._

"Hey, what should we do for your birthday?"

"Huh?"

"Your birthday, it's on the 27th right?" Onodera slightly blushed at last time they spent his birthday.

"Um, I don't think that we should celebrate it…ah, I mean, well, I don't want to burden you and stuff since you have so much work-"

"It's alright, anything for you." Onodera reddened whilst he avoided eye contact with the other man. He closed his laptop and packed it into his bag, getting ready to leave.

"Well…uh…I'm really okay! I'd rather just do work on that day as well so…" Takano stood from where he sat and too started packing his bag.

"U-um, sorry, I've stopped celebrating my birthdays and just kept it as a normal day, so I really do not mind that you don't intend to celebrate it, so…ah…yeah, sorry about that, but it's not like-"

"You're meeting your parents on the 27th, aren't you?" Onodera froze with his frantic actions. _He saw right through me._

"It's not like I'm bothered with that, if you need to meet up with them, I'm not stopping you. It's nice to at least have some family connections." Takano slumped his bag over his shoulder before walking past Onodera to grab his coat. He also gave Onodera his coat and he exited the building, with Onodera trailing behind.

"U-um, I'm not sure though, but sometimes An-chan comes over to visit us and stuff so-" Onodera stopped in his tracks before nearly colliding with his superior.

"H-hey! Takano-san! Don't just stop in the middle of the- uwah!" Before Onodera knew it, he was pushed against a nearby wall along with a passionate kiss.

"Takano-san! Stop! We're in public! Anyone could see us right now so-" Onodera trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the older man's intense gaze. He failed to hold back a whimper as Takano trailed his tongue over his neck, collarbone and ear. It wasn't until when Takano held him by the waist that Onodera squeezed his eyes shut before pushing the older man away and running off own his own.

"Oi! Onodera!" Takano knew it would be futile to chase him, so he decided to walk back at his own pace.

* * *

**ONODERA'S APARTMENT**

_Damn, I was nearly swept away again…_The brunette thought as he curled up underneath his blankets trying to calm his racing heart. He could hear the buzz of his phone ringing, and dared not to answer it, hoping it will go away soon so he could into a deep slumber.

_I really don't want to spend my birthday with Takano-san. But, I'm worried of what will happen when meeting with Mother and Father…I've got no choice, might as well pay them a visit.._

* * *

**DONE! And omg…and to think, I was going to write short chapters ;-; But this was like the whole prologue LOL XD So the real stuff begins next chapter! Hope to see you there! :D**

**Oh, and also _omedetou _means congratulations :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!~ Soo…I really apologise for the long wait. I felt that I shouldn't update this before my other fanfic because I felt that would kinda clash, with the time setting and all…because I mean…I'm talking about Onodera's birthday here…and then in real life it's Takano's birthday, so it's kinda weird lol…but I'm back now! ^^**

**Credit to **white . affection**! :)**

**Oh, and I am not bothered to describe the whole Onodera manor, only just the inside lol.**

**(and also, I MADE A COLOSSAL MISTAKE IN ONODERA'S AGE…he's actually turning 28 this year ^^; sooo…I fix it up in this chapter below!~)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

…_well…here I am again, home sweet home. _Onodera took a deep breath and relaxed as he walked down the stone footpath to the Onodera mansion. He knocked on the door three times and at an instant the door opened, revealing an aged woman with some grey hairs streaking through her dark chocolate coloured hair and shining emerald eyes.

"Ritsu! Oh my, you've grown!" Onodera's smiling mother greeted him at the doorway with a warm hug.

"Mother, you've seen me at the hospital already." Onodera chuckled slightly as his mother pulled away.

"But I didn't get to see you properly since I was asleep for most of the time! Now, come in! Make yourself at home!" Onodera barely had time to recognise a blur of black and white running to him at full speed as he found himself toppling onto the floor.

"UWAH! Ow…Ayumi!" Onodera slowly sat up to caress the exuberant dog towering over him. Ayumi gave a loving lick in return.

"Ahaha Ayumi! Stop! Yes it's been a while but please!" Onodera laughed whole-heartedly as the beloved pet continued to lick the brunette's face.

"Oh Ayumi, happy to see a familiar face now hm?" Onodera looked up to see an old, but healthy man smiling happily standing near the grand staircase gazing at him.

"Father!" Onodera chuckled as his mother lifted him up from the ground. Onodera's father too had grey streaks in his chestnut hair.

"How have you been doing? Are you eating enough?" Onodera's mother questioned as he chuckled slightly.

"Well I've somewhat reduced my meals to only once a day." Onodera repressed the urge to scowl at the reason why he was forced to eating a meal a day.

"One meal?! Ritsu! You could collapse at that rate!" Having that being scolded by his fretting mother, he knew it wasn't a good time to tell them that he had _already _experienced that.

"Sorry mother, I'll try and eat something whenever I have the chance."

"You should try and make a bento and bring it to work." His father suggested as the three of them unconsciously walked down the hallway.

"Well my boss says it's not recommended because I might spill some of the food onto the storyboards."

"Storyboards? Why would you need that when you're editing literature? Shouldn't you be doing discussions with the author and such?" Onodera bit his tongue, realising what he had just spilt out.

"W-well…I was told that there soon would be a graphic novel created out of the book I'm currently editing…s-so I have to have discussions with the artist and explain to them how the panels and pages will be laid out."

"Well you must be editing quite a lot of books that will be created into graphic novels causing you to only have one meal a day." Onodera swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw his mother picking up on what he said. When she was about to question Onodera again his father burst out with a happy laugh and gave his son a hard pat on the back.

"That's great son! You're finally moving up in the rankings! Hahaha!" Onodera nervously laughed along with his father, hoping that his mother won't question him any further.

"You should do that for our company once you're ready to take over!" His mother joined in.

"Mother! I'm really sorry but I really have no interest of taking over!" Onodera protested half-heartedly.

"Oh but son! You're our only child! And it's not difficult since you already know the basics of doing so!" His mother smiled happily. His father could only nod and smile softly, however there was a glint of guilt in his eyes.

"It's like what Isaka-kun does with Marukawa, if you ask him then it wouldn't be a problem for your future!" His father smiled reassuringly.

"Now come! Let's continue to talk about how you'll take over our dear company so you won't be worried about pulling the ropes!" His parents smiled once more as they walked down the long hallway.

_But that's not what I'm afraid of. _Onodera blinked in confusion for a mere moment, processing what he just thought.

"What _am _I afraid of?" Onodera muttered under his breath, ignoring the sudden sick feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Night came over the Onodera mansion. It was close to dinnertime and thanks to his mother's constant nagging about how he should be eating healthily, he found himself situated at the end of the table with his father on the other end while his mother was sitting in the middle. And across the table was filled with ungodly amounts of food that he could practically eat throughout winter.

"Ah, it's been so long…" His mother reminisced when they used to eat together at the long dining table. The butlers standing close to the wall murmured in agreement.

"It feels very nostalgic and warming to have Ritsu-sama back here with us." One of the butlers, Sato-san – who used to take care of Onodera in his younger years – pointed out sincerely.

"I suppose I'm sorry to have left you for a while." Onodera laughed quietly as he continued eating his food.

"It's very much alright, you of course wanted to chase your dreams, and now look at you! Already a hardworking adult! And your books proudly edited by no other than Onodera Ritsu! That's some achievement and experience right there!" Another butler – Kobayashi-san – smiled as he poured some more wine into Onodera's mother's glass. Onodera could only smile awkwardly as he ate some more.

"Let's hope that one day he'll achieve this at his own company." Yamamoto-san, who was calmly walking through with a cake, laughed softly as he placed the cake in front of Onodera. _Oh yeah, that was the reason why I had to come here in the first place. _Onodera thought to himself.

"Oh Ritsu, if you were wondering, I wasn't the one who wrote that letter to you." Onodera looked over to his mother perplexed.

"I asked for one of the maids to write the letter to you because I was in a rush to be present at a meeting in Onodera Publishing. When I was told of what she had written I noticed she accidentally wrote 27 instead of 28!" Onodera nodded in understanding and smiled, relieved that his own mother didn't forget his age.

"So I made sure to place 28 candles on the cake." Onodera's mother smiled warmly.

"Happy 28th Birthday Ritsu." Everyone – even the butlers present – greeted Onodera.

"Uwah…thank you!" Onodera smiled happily as he blew out the candles in one go. Everyone clapped and laughed with delight as the butlers began to serve out cake. Onodera's father insisted that they too would celebrate Onodera's birthday and offered them cake as well.

"Ritsu, while you are here, may I ask something?" Onodera swallowed the fluffy and sweet dessert slowly as he nodded his head towards his mother.

"I know it's not the time to mention something like this, but are you ever willing to marry An-chan?" Onodera stared at his mother quietly, a piece of the cake held up to his mouth, but placed it back down and sighed exaperatedly.

"Kaya…" Onodera's father implored, knowing his son wouldn't want to be stressed on his birthday.

"No, Ichirou, we must." The butlers stayed silent as they watched the scene unfold.

"You know full well of the story of how you were born right?" Onodera nodded. His parents were lucky to have him even though in the past his mother encountered many miscarriages. By the time she turned 42, it was a complete miracle to have been given Ritsu, and they cherished him as their only child.

"Your father…he's growing old, and I worry about him, but he refuses to retire."

"Kaya, stop, Ritsu is finally spending time with us-"

"He's a lot like you, in many aspects of your personality, especially his stubbornness." Onodera's mother sighed exasperatedly and glanced back and forth at both Onodera men.

"But it would keep your mother's mind at ease, if you would take over the company, at least. Once you're in good standing, we'll think about marriage soon."

"Kaya, I've told you many times, Ritsu will choose to take over when he would feel at most ease to." Ichirou cut in. Onodera looked closely at his father, seeing how old he's gotten, and felt slightly guilty, making his father work hard for the company while he has been working to be a shoujo manga editor, something that his mother wouldn't approve of greatly.

"But dear, look at your state! I'm worried that you're working to your death!" Kaya opposed worriedly.

"And Ritsu's already 28, surely enough he is capable of leaving his job to continue the Onodera line. Isn't that what you wanted for our son?"

"It still is, but right now Ritsu is actually very willing to see the world! He wants to go places! He wants to explore! I can't just force him now to sit down and watch over." Ichirou replied, considerate of his son's dreams. Onodera slightly squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, glancing down at his half-eaten cake.

"Ichirou-"

"Kaya, please let Ritsu be for now, give him time."

"We've already given him too much time!" Kaya retorted back as she let Kobayashi-san take away the plates of leftover cake.

"Well, how about we let Ritsu-sama decide? As well as being capable of taking over, he is also capable of making his own decisions, right?" Yamamoto-san interrupted, slightly reprimanding the two parents in his spoken sentence while encouraging Ritsu to speak up. Onodera swallowed nervously, the knot in his stomach growing worse. Sato-san could only look at Onodera with sincere eyes. Even though he had no interest in taking over, after hearing the problems his parents were facing due to his absence, he quietly spoke out,

"P-please give me another year alone…I would like to take my time with this…maybe after I'll choose whether to take over or not…" Onodera spoke loud enough for everyone to hear as he fiddled with his hand and chew his bottom lip.

"Well…I suppose it's better than him straight out saying 'no'…Ritsu, we'll give you time, but please make up your mind soon. You have to understand that we can't stay around forever." Onodera's mother looked at her son with pleading eyes, as he could do nothing but nod.

"Son, I know I'm contradictory in whatever I say, but I would like to retire sometime in the near future." Onodera looked up at his father, with guilty eyes as he nodded once more.

* * *

Already close to midnight, Onodera finally left with the leftover cake in one bag, refusing to be taken home by Sato-san. And with that, he walked down to the main road, and ended up at the train station.

'_We can't stay around forever.'_

'_I would like to retire sometime in the near future.' _

Onodera quietly wondered if he's been making his parents suffer due to his absence from the company. Maybe he should take over? He may have been spending time editing manga but he at least knew everything about how to run a company when he was in England. As he boarded the train, he wondered why he wanted more time.

_Maybe I haven't done enough…I need to try harder, man…I'm so not capable of taking over a huge company, no wonder I was so nervous back at the mansion. _Onodera thought sadly as he leant against the back of the train seat he sat on. His thoughts then wandered over to Takano.

At times when he thought that he was no good, Takano always set him back on his feet, telling him he was doing alright, and that it would take many years to get to his position, and a lot of experience as well. But even the thought of that just made him feel more incompetent. If he was unable to become a fully-fledged manga editor, how can he be a fully-fledged heir to the Onodera company? Onodera quietly laughed, manga editing and taking over are two different things, he realised as he boarded off and walked to the apartment complex.

"So I guess…in a year I'm taking over my company…that sounds so weird…" Onodera muttered quietly, feeling adrenaline pump through his veins at the thought of it.

"But I still wanna edit books, so maybe I'll ask my parents about that if it is possible…" As much as he tried to feel excited about the idea of it, he unconsciously placed a hand over his stomach and slowly slid down against the elevator wall, the knot in his stomach beginning to annoy him.

"My stomach hurts…" Onodera groaned quietly as he strode over to his apartment door once the elevator opened. Before he could unlock it, he glanced at the small container of food – possibly dinner – placed inside a plastic bag, along with a small sticky note attached to it.

'_Happy 28__th__ Birthday Ritsu.' _Was written on the note in neat handwriting. And a small fleeting thought passed by through his brain for just a spilt second, saying,

'_I don't want to leave Takano-san.'_

Onodera blinked as he glanced at the door across from his, before grabbing the bag of food and entering his home. Onodera sighed, trying to relieve the clenched feeling in his chest as he grabbed another sticky note and writing something on it before exiting his apartment to attach it to Takano's door. As much as it simply read out, _'Thank you Takano-san.' _Onodera felt that there may have been a deeper meaning to that, but he would never delve into it as he quietly faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well…another chapter finished! ^^ And by far I'm pretty proud of it, really long, but detailed (or not, if that's your opinion lol). And this is really starting to become angsty…so I'm sorry if you don't like this type of thing ;-; **

**And…I'm really gonna hate to tell you this but…I will be inserting an OC in here…I'm so freaking sorry (IMHO, I hate OCs, including Mary Sues). So in the near future, please tell me about how I'm going with my OC, I'll try make her (yeah, it's a girl) not so predictable. Otherwise, if the criticism is too bad regarding my OC, I'll write her out, and somehow move down through the story without her lol. Hope this chapter makes up for my huge absence, and please review! ^^ Bye for now!**


End file.
